1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light scanning unit and an image forming apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a light scanning unit with an improved structure including a synchronization detection system for detecting a horizontal synchronization signal, and an image forming apparatus including the light scanning unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light scanning units, which scan light emitted from a light source onto a predetermined area, are used in various apparatuses and devices, such as electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, scanning display devices, or the like.
Since the light scanning units form images by using scanned light, it is important to determine starting and end positions of scanning, and thus the light scanning units include a synchronization detection system for horizontally synchronizing an image.
For example, in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as a laser beam printer, a digital photocopier, or a multi-functional printer (MFP), a light scanning unit forms an electrostatic latent image by scanning a light beam on a photoconductive drum. The formed electrostatic latent image is developed as a development image by using a developer, such as a toner, and the development image is transferred to a printing medium. In such an image forming apparatus, if a scanning position of the light beam scanned on the photoconductive drum is different for each scanning line, an image shift occurs, and a position where colors overlap with each other to form a color image is moved. Accordingly, in order to realize high-resolution images, a synchronization detection system which minimizes variation in timing of a scanning starting position is needed.